Life Goes On
by TheOtherWeasley03
Summary: Lily Evans is getting ready to enter her 7th year at Hogwarts - she's Head Girl, has a great group of friends, and a surprising new love interest... Or does she? Between school, relationships, and an oncoming war, Lily Evans has reached the point where she knows that despite it all, Life Goes On.
1. Chapter 1

To say that Lily was upset summer was ending would be a lie. A bold faced lie. How could she be upset summer was finally, mercifully coming to a close? In the matter of a week she would escape this hell-scape and head home; well, her home away from home. Hogwarts. While this summer had initially started out as amazing as Lily had hoped, things had quickly taken a turn for the worse – in the matter of a month Petunia had become engaged to a walrus-sized human being, Vernon Dursely, her old friend Severus Snape had taken to sending her letters of apology (that were about a year too late) and was constantly trying to talk to Lily while she was out of the house. In fact, just last week, Lily and her mother, Rose, had been out doing some light grocery shopping when Lily was cornered by her old friend in the frozen foods section. A section already uncomfortable because of how cold it was, but made further uncomfortable by being cornered by a one-time-friend and having to act like it wasn't emotionally, mentally or physically painful to stand there and talk to him because her mother was watching. And, let's keep it real, as far as Lily was concerned, there were just some things her mom didn't need to know about. For example: How Severus Snape, her childhood best friend, had managed to degrade her in front of the entire school by calling her a mudblood.

"_Lily, please, can we just talk for a minute?"_

"_Sev. I don't have time for this – my mum is waiting for me, she's already watching us over there. Please, don't make a scene…" Lily eyed her mother warily from across the aisle and tried to shoot her a small grin – one thing Lily had never gotten around to explaining to her mum was the dissolution of her friendship with Severus._

"_We need to talk. I've apologized so many times! Have you been getting my letters?" Severus pressed on, getting increasingly closer to Lily._

"_Yes. I have. And, honestly, you don't need to send them. I know you're sorry for what you said, but it really hurt. And it's not the kind of hurt that goes away. I've already told you I've forgiven you, can you please just let it go? Leave me alone. Stop looking for me around town. Stop writing me."_

_Severus' face looked strained as it constricted with emotion he was clearly struggling to keep hidden. "Lily, you know you're my best friend!"_

"_No, I was your best friend. Past tense. I have to go now. Have a good rest of summer." Lily started to inch away from Severus, looking to her mother with a reassuring, easy smile._

_Severus reached out quickly, like a snake striking his victim, and wrapped his hand around her elbow. "You have to hear me out! Things can go back to the way they were!"_

_Lily dropped her easy-going mask and a hard, stony look took over her features. This was her 'prefect Lily' face – or, as her roommates so lovingly referred to it: Lily's Bitch Face - "You need to listen to me Sev, and really hear me this time. Because I'm not going to explain this again. Just because I've forgiven you, does not mean I will ever forget what you said to me. You were my best friend, but then you threw that all away and degraded me in front of the entire school. And for what reason? Because some petty idiots were embarrassing you!? I was defending you, I was trying to help you! And what did I get in return? I got a nasty name thrown in my face." Lily crossed her arms across her chest, breathing heavily with anger. "I was humiliated. For years, years Sev, I told my house friends that you were kind and sweet, and not nearly as cruel as you could come across. I told them how you'd always looked out for me, and helped me understand what I was before I ever got a Hogwarts letter. But you ruined it. You ruined everything."_

_Severus' face was a blank expression, as though he'd just been slapped, but his eyes showed everything. They weren't hardened with anger or brimming with tears, but they had a look to them that Lily couldn't help but associate with her early years of friendship to Severus – the years when he'd come to her house when his parents were fighting, or when he'd been laughed at in classes because of his hooked nose and eternally greasy hair. Years of friendship, Lily reasoned, had been destroyed that day in fifth year, but she couldn't stand to see Severus look so defeated._

"_You know, if you ever really need me, I will be there for you. But this," Lily gestured between herself and Severus, "this is not you really needing me. This is you feeling bad for yourself and missing having someone to talk to, and hang out with." Lily noticed the hard, glazed look Severus' eyes had taken on, and again began to walk away. "I'll see you at Kings Cross, Sev. Have a good end of summer." And with that, Lily walked briskly away towards her mother, linked her arm with Roses' and tried her best to shake off the nagging feeling that maybe Severus really did need her._

That's not to say that Lily wasn't a very forgiving person. Most of her friends would argue that she was among the kindest, generous, and vivacious people to have ever graced the halls of Hogwarts. But, during her time at Hogwarts Lily had come to realize that people change, and some friendships just aren't meant to survive. It was a sad realization, but one she could apply to other parts of her life: her relationship with her sister, and even the Marauders.

The Marauders were an interesting subject for Lily – growing up James Potter and Sirius Black, the group's ringleaders, had actively tried to make her life a living hell. And, once puberty struck, all bets were off. James, a handsome, talented Quidditch player, excellent student, and class clown, had taken a special interest in Lily around the end of fourth year. Before that, she'd often caught him staring at her across classrooms, as though lost in a daydream, but it wasn't until the end of fourth year that she began to suspect that maybe he fancied her. Suddenly, he was reminding her of Quidditch games and house parties – even inviting her to hang out with him and his friends during Hogsmead weekend visits – and while she never went along (her best friend harbored an undying hatred for one Sirius Black and would have held it against her for the rest of Lily's natural life) the invitations left an impact. The mean prankster she had gone so far out of her way to avoid during her first four years at Hogwarts, was suddenly not so mean.

But then fifth year came and a cocky attitude had replaced the old, inviting demeanor Lily had come to expect from James. Suddenly, Severus was complaining that James and his friends had spread a nasty, new nickname for him (enter "Snivellus") and were picking fights with him and other Slytherin students in the hallway. James had taken to asking her out in front of audiences, often going to lengths to embarrass her ("Why not Lily? Why not give a fella a bleedin' chance? Does Snape need you to stay in and braid his greasy hair?") and Lily's opinion of James nose-dived.

It wasn't until the end of sixth year that James seemed to take a step back from being a cocky arse. Lily no longer heard reports from other prefects of James and his friends picking fights with students from other houses, or attacking Severus Snape between classes; he had grown up and she had no clue what triggered it. Suddenly, James' fourth year self had reemerged from the dead and he was back to being polite and inviting. Yet again, Lily had to recognize that people change – some for the better, others for the worse – and that James Potter was clearly among those who had changed… Even if he had changed, changed back, and then changed again. By the end of sixth year Lily had come to call James a "friendly acquaintance," or at least that's how she referred to him when her friends would ask her what, exactly, was going on between the pair.

Lily's friend Olympia, a pure-blood whose tolerance of Sirius Black was so low that Lily was sure the pair would never be civil, was always reminding her:_ "Friendly acquaintances don't offer to hold your books while walking with you to class. For Merlin's sake, I'm your best friend and I sure as hell don't hold your books unless you need to pick something up – and even then, I don't offer." _But Lily just tried to smile and let the comments roll off her shoulders; James was known for dating around, and while he never seemed to have one, specific girlfriend, it was too outlandish to believe that his change of attitude had anything to do with having a romantic interest in her. Yes, Lily would often remind herself: he's attractive in a really hot way, and smart, and sexy, and increasingly kind – but he hadn't asked her out since the end of fifth year, and she was sure that meant something.

Lily shook her head as she looked around her room and reminded herself of all the packing she had left; James had sent her a few letters over the course of the summer, all friendly and conversational in tone; the last letter to arrive invited her to a pool party at his family's home in two days time. Ollie (Olympia's nickname) and Lily's two other friends, Alice and Marlene, had already owled Lily and asked if she had gotten an invitation as well; it would seem that this pool party would be for the entire incoming seventh year Gryffindor class, with a few lucky school mates from other houses and the entire Gryffindor house Quidditch team invited as well. It was exciting and Lily was really looking forward to it – she had already asked Ollie to come over later to help her pick out her outfit and, of course, so the pair could catch up on their gossip. As much as Lily hated to admit it, she wanted to look good; it was the first time she'd be seeing James since the school year had ended and while she was shy to admit it, she hoped that this would be the year he'd take a romantic interest in her, so long as he didn't start acting like a complete arse again.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ollie arrived exactly when she said she would, exactly how she said she would…

Via an owl delivered letter 2 days before: _Oh, Lily. You know I'll be over at 5pm, making my usual grand entrance. With my usual flair – Consider warning your dad this time! Xoxo Ollie_

Truer words could not have been written because at 5pm, on the dot, Olympia Davenport burst from the Evans' fireplace/floo-connected network and into their living room, scaring the hell out of Lily's father (whom she had forgotten to warn) who was watching the evening news with his usual glass of brandy and, of course, Lily's mother who was reviewing Petunia's wedding guest list. As the glass of brandy fell to floor and Rose Evans let out a startled yelp as the stack of papers Petunia had precariously perched on the sofa's armrest began their slow descent to the floor, Olympia Davenport beamed proudly, proclaimed she had "Stuck the landing!", and flung her wand about in a grand sweep, thus suspending all falling objects in the air for the time being.

"Mr. Evans. Lovely to see you again, sir," Ollie stated formally as she jumped into action sweeping the glass of brandy out of the air and placing it back in Mr. Evans' outstretched hand, smirking at the gob smacked look on his face. "Mrs. Evans? All good?" Ollie continued on, as she grabbed haphazardly at the stack of papers previously fluttering to the ground, but presently suspended in a standstill.

Rose Evans, seemingly shaken out of her magic-induced stupor, smiled lovingly at Ollie as she stood up to help collect the papers from midair.

"Darling, I simply can't understand how you and Lily can do things like this… And all with a sweep of your wand." Rose sighed longingly once she'd collected all of her documents and was putting her arms around Olympia in a welcoming hug – before pulling back whispering, "Don't tell, but I'm actually quite jealous!"

"Oh Mrs. Evans… You can be jealous of this all you want, but I'm jealous Lily gets your tasty cooking all to herself for a whole summer! She brags about your strawberry shortcake, you know?"

Rose looked pleased and brushed Ollie's hair off of her shoulders. "Dear, you simply get more stunning each time I see you. But go, run on up to Lil's room – top of the stairs to the right. I'm sure she's still tidying up, trying to make that bomb of a room look presentable," Rose chuckled as she sat back down. Once Ollie was out of earshot and clearly up the stairs by the sound of her footsteps Rose glanced over at her husband, William.

"Bill, honestly, the girl arrives like that nearly every time she visits via the fireplace. You could at least say 'hello,' – she probably thinks you're a mute."

"A mute?! Well, excuse me for being caught off guard when a teenage girl appears in our fireplace, surrounded by green flames that look as though they're engulfing her, jumps out onto our carpet proclaiming she 'stuck the landing' and proceeds to freeze time. I don't know why I'd sit here in shock. Not like I see that every day." William huffed happily as he glanced over his at his wife, his usual happy, charming smile falling naturally back into place. "Think she could do the dishes before she heads out? That'll take, what? Two, three swishes of that wand?"

"Oh, Will…" Rose sighed.

Upstairs Lily sighed as she shifted through more of her clothes, trying – and failing – to neatly fold each article so it would fit into a trunk that, she was convinced, her closet had outgrown. (And yes, she reminded herself, she could always shrink the clothes for the journey and enlarge them again at Hogwarts but some things were better done the muggle way.) Now at 17, instead of having her usual school uniforms, Gryffindor apparel for the school Quidditch matches, and occasional downtown outfit for Hogsmead weekends, Lily was doing her best to fit in every outfit she could possibly imagine needing. This was it, after all. This was her last year at Hogwarts to have fun, make a lasting impression on her peers, and be seen as more than the nerdy, up-tight prefect she knew others often saw when they studied her. This was basically her senior year (if she could give it a muggle term)!

Lily reminded herself as she studied a particularly party-friendly top, that while this year was, inevitably, going to be a heavy workload with lots of Heads duties, it was also her last big chance to have fun before hitting adulthood and finding a solid job in the wizarding world. And most importantly it was her last big chance to have crazy parties with roommates and (hopefully) other boys in her year… And in her house.

Lily smiled slightly as her mind drifted to James Potter, wondering dangerously about what exactly he would look like in swim trunks. While Lily had often admired his physique during Hogwarts' Quidditch games (not that anyone needed to know this!) she had yet to see him shirtless. She could imagine how toned his arms were from throwing a quaffle back and forth with Sirius over the summer vacation, and how chiseled his abs would look from all of the core work riding a broom entailed.

"Oh Merlin. Wipe that stupid smirk off your face!" Lily blanched as her head whipped around at the sudden, dream shattering, remark coming from her doorway. "Who are you picturing at this pool party? You're almost drooling." Olympia laughed as she launched herself forward to wrap Lily in a tight, warm hug. "It's been too long Lilykins. You really should have come to Paris with my family and me, honestly! I was positively bored without you telling me about all of that muggle architecture."

Lily beamed as she stepped out of the hug, holding Ollie's hands but keeping her at an arms length. "Well you look like a positive dream! Summering in France certainly did you well!" Olympia smiled broadly as she twirled around Lily's bed, her white, pleated chiffon skirt billowing up and around her toned and tanned legs.

"What can I say? Paris, the city of love!"

"No!" Lily laughed, "Did love find you in France? The boys of Hogwarts will be devastated!" Lily feigned a dramatic faint as she flopped onto her bed, one hand under her chin as she grinned up at her best friend – the friend she knew she could count on through thick and thin, through late night talks, break ups, burgeoning romances, and drunken nights.

"Not quite," Ollie smirked as she smoothed her skirt and sat on Lily's bed, leaning back on one arm as she admired some of the clothes Lily had yet to fold. "A few lads staying at the hotel seemed to be quite smitten with me, but nothing happened there. But," a twinkle took over Ollie's eyes, "there was a boy I met at a pastry shop who was quite lovely. He saw me struggling to tell the counter-girl what I was looking to get – French is so hard - and he stepped in to assist. Turns out his name was Avery and while he's from France, he was only home for a summer holiday before returning to school in America."

"So he was muggle?" Lily smiled.

"I suppose so… It's so hard to tell sometimes. I mean, I was in a wizarding district when I met him, but it's not like the wizarding areas are here; in France they're not private. You don't need to find a brick wall and tap it a certain way, you just find someone in the know, and they'll tell you which neighborhoods and more metropolitan areas are frequented by wizards. Of course, that also means no one's doing magic in broad daylight, and no one really talks about anything too obviously wizarding, but if you know where you are and who you're around you can usually catch who's magical."

"How so?"

"Well, when I was shopping with my mum we were in one of those metropolitan areas that has a largely muggle population; but, as we were walking, we saw a few wizards with copies of what would be the French equivalent of the Daily Prophet, and we even heard someone recounting when they were younger and had met Dumbledore…" Olympia posed, thoughtfully, "I think it's really a matter of just no one being very open about being magical; wizards and muggles just go through life right next to each other… But the muggles, of course, have no idea. But, anyway, back to Avery… He never gave an indication that he was a wizard, so I certainly wasn't going to ask him and blow his mind, or have him think I was some nut job who escaped England and runs around spouting stories about witchcraft. So, I just kind of let it end where it began. We met up a few times for meals, and he took me to some nice museums and to see the sights." Ollie closed her eyes as she laid down on the bed. "He was sweet and so, so, so funny – he kind of made me wish he was my boyfriend."

"Hey now," Lily smiled, shoulder bumping Ollie, "this coming from the girl who hates relationships?"

"I don't know what to say!" Ollie laughed as she shook her blonde hair out of her eyes and began sitting up, "It was nice to have a sweet guy care about what I liked and wanted. It'd probably be nice to have that all the time…"

"But?"

"But the boys in our year at Hogwarts are absolute toads. Good looking toads but ultimately major arses whose sole useful quality is throwing a good summer party." Olympia began pulling her blonde her into a loose bun and sifting through the pile of bathing suits towards the foot of Lily's bed. "Now, fill me in. What exactly are we going for with this bathing suit? Quietly stunning? Ocean goddess? Prefect gone rogue?" Ollie quirked an eyebrow as she settled her gaze once more upon her old friend.

Lily laughed along, but not quite as loud – something Olympia picked up on right away, narrowing her eyes to see Lily's thoughtful expression as she stared at her suitcase.

"What is it Lils?"

"I just want this party to be the start of a really great, fun year."

"It will be!"

"No, you don't get it." Lily looked up at her friend who was staring concernedly at her. "I've spent the past six years working hard to prove myself to everyone around me. For six years I was focused on grades and rules and responsibilities. But now, this year is kind of it... I want it to be fun and adventurous… I feel like others don't see me the way my friends do…" Lily trailed off, sitting on the side of her bed, running a hand through her long, wavy red hair.

"I think I understand what you're saying. And you're right. Of all of us, you've certainly been the most academically driven, and I'd agree; as you're friends we've seen a side of you that, probably, no one else at Hogwarts ever has. I mean, you're hilarious and sweet and sarcastic and witty and I think I get what you're saying: You want this to be the year, you get to show off that side of you."

"How is it that you always seem to get it?" Lily smiled as she leaned in to side-hug her friend.

"I'm brilliant. And I think you might have been on to something with having me over to discuss swimwear. After all, if you're going to make an impression, an adorable swimsuit is a great place to start."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

James Potter stretched out – arms above his head, leaning back – and observed the festivities. The Potter Estate was bustling with activity in preparation for the upcoming summer party that his parents had agreed to throw him upon his letter from Headmaster Dumbledore, which had stated that he – James Potter – had been selected as this year's Head Boy. Now, how in the hell that was even remotely possible continued to perplex him, his friends, and probably anyone who had heard the news, but his parents could not have been happier. Fleamont and Euphemia Potter, may have been older in age, but they were truly young at heart; their son was the source of their great pride and joy, and while they knew full well that James Potter was a trouble maker, his wayward ways were never a source of discontent for the older couple. Instead they found great joy in giving him the best that life could offer, while still imparting the values of hard work, bravery, and decency.

In fact, when James' parents discovered the letter which had lain discarded next to a heap of book supply lists for his seventh year, Mr. and Mrs. Potter could not fathom why their son would hide such an accomplishment. The truth was, James had been certain that the letter was a forgery from none other than his best mate, Sirius Black, with spelling and other such grammatical help courtesy of Remus Lupin. Of course, the genuine shock on Sirius' face when James confronted him over the letter was enough to convince James of its legitimacy… Thus leading to the party.

It was a beautiful Saturday morning in late August; the weather had held out and stayed wonderfully warm without the slightest chance of rain. The hired staff for the party were running to and fro in preparation whilst Mrs. Potter stood in the middle of the expansive lawn directing flower arrangements with her wand, and waiters and waitresses with patient, motherly nods and words of advice on where she thought fruit bowls, sandwiches, and dessert trays would be best placed. Meanwhile, Mr. Potter was unlocking the broom shed pulling out various broomsticks knowing full well that a pick-up game of Quidditch was absolutely going to start up that evening; with James and Sirius Black at a party it was only a matter of time, after all.

"Well, well, well… If I didn't know any better I'd say your mum is preparing for an all-out gala," said a cool voice coming from James' right side. Spinning around James found his best friend, brother-in-arms, and fellow Marauder, Sirius Black striding up toward him from the back patio. "Your mum has really gone all out for this party – it's going to be a smash." Sirius said as he clapped James on the back and dropped his rucksack on the ground beside him. "Hope Euphemia doesn't mind, but I've got a bit of a housing dilemma for the rest of summer courtesy of dear ol' mum…" the dark haired boy trailed off, casting a quick, sheepish glance at James.

"You know you're as good as another son – she'll be happy to have the company." James responded without missing a beat. "Honestly, it's really just great for me… It gives her someone else to focus on fattening up before the start of term."

"You say that like it's a bad thing!"

"Yea, well just wait till your mouth is full of bread or whatever and she starts asking pointed questions about your love life. She incapacitates her victim with food then goes in for the kill."

Sirius laughed loudly, throwing his head back, skillfully dodging the shove coming at him from James.

"Is that Sirius with you Jamie?" called Mrs. Potter from the lawn; she had turned and was holding a hand to her forehead in an attempt to shield her eyes from the bright morning sunlight.

"Sure is Mrs. Potter!" called Sirius, waving emphatically.

"And is that a bag I see with you, darling?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Sirius responded, casting a quick side glance towards his friend, worry etched across his handsome features.

"Well don't you think you should go put it in your old room? Get it away from the insects, darling! You're 17 years old – even you should know better!" And with that Euphemia turned back to directing her help as she created what James knew would be a picturesque party that his classmates would enjoy.

"And there you have it – 'your old room' – honestly mate, why'd you even bother going back to Grimmauld Place for the summer? You've already got a room here with a woman who adores you, and a best mate ready to go… See. It's stupidity like that that kept you from snagging the Head Boy badge." James smirked as he reached around Sirius to grab his bag and walk him inside.

"Yes, that's what kept me from becoming Head Boy. Dumbledore's exceedingly high standards… Sure." Sirius mocked, shaking his head as he followed behind James.

The pair entered the Potter's home and began making their way through the expansive kitchen, up the winding entryway staircase, down the long second floor corridor to an old spare room that had been dubbed – ages ago – Sirius' Room. Adorned with Quidditch posters, rock band emblems, red and gold sheets, the room screamed GRYFFINDOR PRIDE from a mile away.

"Welcome home, mate," James grinned as he dropped Sirius' bag inside the room and watched his friend walk over to the bed, leaning against the old wooden bed frame.

"So, you excited for the party?" Sirius asked, eyeing James skeptically. "Because you look a bit peak-ish mate, kinda like Moony before a full moon…"

"Yea… I don't know. It's a bit much," James sighed, "Mum really shouldn't have gone all out like she did – she invited our entire class from each house except Slytherin." James began.

"Good to see the lady of the house still has her standards!" Sirius chimed in jovially as he flopped onto the bed.

"But, I'm worried it's too much." James finished lamely, gazing at the floor.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, you know about the talk Evans and I had before the end of term."

Sirius nodded his head sagely as he stroked his nonexistent beard, "Of course! The 'talk'! How could one forget it when you literally wouldn't shut up about it?" Dodging a toe-growth jinx Sirius began barking with laughter at the sight James' blushing cheeks.

_Walking through the dimly lit corridor James couldn't have been more aware of Lily's presence – she smelled of flowers and shampoo – all while looking pissed off, exhausted, and yet unbelievably beautiful. It had been a long day of classes, made even longer by the evening detention they'd received from Professor McGonagall who'd caught the pair arguing during her lecture. Two hours of mopping the dungeons – painstakingly without magic – had taken a lot out of the pair, including the effort needed to continue their earlier argument. _

"_I just can't get over the fact that she gave us lunch detention for arguing over something so unimportant!" Lily erupted, emphatically gesturing with her arms in an attempt to showcase how wildly appalled she was by the days turn of events. "I mean, Potter, we've argued hundreds of times in her class over things actually worthy of a detention!"_

"_True!" James cried, enjoying this heated side of Lily. "Like the time you proclaimed at the start of class that you couldn't be my practice partner because I was a lecherous pervert – thanks for that by the way." He laughed at Lily's reddening cheeks._

"_Or the time you spent class transfiguring my textbook into random chocolates…"_

"_In my defense it was Valentine's Day! A young man should not be held accountable for his actions on a day when he's simply trying to get a girl to notice him!"_

"_What about the time you shoved me into the lake between Herbology and Transfiguration? And we didn't know a drying spell yet so I showed up to class sopping wet! Honestly, so mortifying."_

"_Hindsight does indicate that a gentleman should've been prepared with a towel or something," James began before Lily cut him off laughing._

"_A gentleman wouldn't have pushed me in with all my books and essays!"_

"_As a true, noble, heroic gentleman I must agree with you… Now… Five years later when such an event hardly matters anymore." James laughed, turning down yet another hall on their way back to Gryffindor Tower._

"_We've gotten into so many fights in front of McGonagall, that I'm not sure I understand what made this argument stand out as detention-worthy," Lily began to wonder aloud, quirking her eyebrow as James saluted one of the armored statues that lined this particular corridor._

"_Yes… Arguing over professional Quidditch teams does seem rather inoffensive in the grand scheme of things," James began as he did his best to hide his smile. "But all in all it wasn't that bad of an evening, right?"_

"_Sure, every girl enjoys scrubbing stone floors." Lily sighed as the pair began to climb a flight of steps._

"_But we managed to have a good time!" _

"_I'm not saying we didn't!" Lily laughed, "Although you'd better hope McGonagall doesn't find out about that mop-sword fight you started because I am not doing another night of mopping floors for a detention."_

_James swallowed the lump that was beginning to form in his throat; the end of term was rapidly approaching and there was one Hogsmead weekend trip left before the students would head home for their summer recess. The pair had, for all intents and purposes, had a fantastic year; after their blowout fight at the end of fifth year he'd been sure Lily Evans would never speak to him again. Instead, upon arrival to school at the start of sixth year he'd been shocked when she'd discreetly pulled him aside to thank him for standing up for her when Snivellus had called her a mudblood, while reminding him that she hated fighting as a means to solve a problem. Over the course of the school year the pair had grown increasingly more cordial, even beginning to refer to one another as 'friends' when they returned from Christmas Break. Their Gryffindor year had often been separated into rather distinct groups of friends –quite literally boys versus girls- but as the pair had begun to bury the hatchet a comradery had developed between the young men and women of Gryffindor tower, which is likely why Gryffindor was favored to take the house cup this year._

_But being friends with Lily, although amazing, was not enough – he'd known it for a while, that his feelings for Lily Evans were no passing fancy, and had been happy when he realized that he'd built a friendship with the sassy redhead. His fellow Marauders were quick to remind him that things were going well… "Why mess with a good thing, mate?" "Take it slow – don't scare her off." "I have rounds with her, and she seems really happy with how things are right now…"_

_With the end of semester approaching James was developing that familiar feeling in the pit of his stomach – he considered it equal parts terror at being rejected, nerves that he wouldn't see Lily over the summer holidays, and panic at the thought of ruining what he and Lily had managed to create over the course of the year. _

"_So, there's a Hogsmead weekend coming up…" James began slowly, nervously watching Lily out of the corner of his eyes for any sign of how she was reading their change of conversation._

"_Yea, two weeks from now." Lily added, coming to a halt in her climb of the staircase – which was very fortuitous timing as the staircase jolted quite suddenly causing Lily to stumble into James, whose chaser reflexes helped him in catching her and thus prevent her untimely death by moving staircase._

_James gulped in as much air as he could fill his lungs with; this exceedingly close proximity to Lily was making it harder for him to find his words. _

"_Exactly, and I was wondering," gulp, "if maybe you were free… and would like to…" James started, taking his time to choose his words as carefully as possible; sweat began beading along his brow and the nervous feeling in his stomach left him unsure of how to continue._

"_Don't." Lily said quietly, as she detached herself from his arms._

_His draw dropped open, stunned by Lily's bluntness._

"_It's been a wonderful school year, and I'm so glad that you and I were able to become friends." Lily looked unsure of how to continue, but James could see her hands begin nervously clenching and unclenching – a trait he'd picked up on sometime in the last six years that he'd learned was a dead giveaway that she was struggling to find the right words. "And when I say friends, I mean it." Lily's voice was growing a bit stronger, seemingly more confident with her wording. "This year you've become one of my closest friends, and that's really important to me. But I'm not ready yet… We've got a whole summer ahead of us, so if this is going to become a thing," Lily gestured between herself and the handsome boy beside her, "then I want to do it right."_

_James' face lit up like a Christmas tree as the staircase came to a halt. "So, we'll revisit this when we see each other at the beginning of next term?"_

"_Sounds like a plan to me." Lily smiled reassuringly at James as they continued their ascent to the tower._

"I'm just worried that Lily's going to show up and see how over-the-top this end of summer party has become, and feel uncomfortable." James said lamely, walking to lay across Sirius' bed. "Last year was amazing, and if I can play my cards right I'm finally going to…"

"Win the affections of the miraculously amazing, indescribably vivacious, wonderfully talented, Lily Evans?" Sirius finished. "Grow a pair mate. You ended term on a good note; just don't screw up in front of her and I'm sure you'll be fine."

"Easy for you to say; you wink at a girl and she's all over you. Some of us poor blokes have had to put in time and effort!"

James and Sirius sat up as they heard the door creak open and a rather skinny, pale, tired looking young man entered.

"More like blood, sweat, and tears on your part Prongs." Remus Lupin stated as made his way into the room, dropping a small suitcase at the foot of the bed, before finding a seat on an old desk chair.

"Remus!"

"Mate!"

"Yea, I took your advice James and decided to a bit early. My parents are leaving this evening for their weekend trip to the seaside – I thought it'd be easier on my mum if she wasn't worried about getting me here, and leaving for her own trip all in the same hour." Remus added before flicking his wand so that the curtains, which had been shrouding the room in darkness, flung open letting in a brilliant sunlight which made the old wooden floors shine with a new life. "And I wanted to make sure that I had time to talk to you before your party this afternoon."

James sat up straight on the bed, "About what Moony? Something to do with your furry little problem?"

"Nah," Remus laughed tiredly, "but I've been keeping in touch with Lils over the summer," Remus began sheepishly. His close friendship with Lily Evans had always been a sore point for James who had tried for many years to cultivate a friendship, but had failed miserably until this past year. "And you were right. She got the Head Girl position."

Jumping off the bed James began pacing across the room.

"What the bloody hell is the issue here?" Sirius asked confusedly. "Isn't this a good thing? You'll have plenty of time to be alone together…"

"But does she know I'm Head Boy yet?" James cut in, eyeing Moony.

"No, I didn't feel like it was my place to tell her."

"Was she upset it wasn't you?" James asked.

"Merlin's beard mate. Get a grip." Sirius stood abruptly from the bed, walking over to his bag which lay discarded by the doorway.

"No." Remus replied a bit forcefully. "She seemed surprised, but I wouldn't say she was distraught."

James nodded as he reconvened his pacing. "Alright, so now I just have to figure out how to casually mention it to her… You don't think she'll flip a lid? Do you?"

Sirius, who was beginning to empty the contents of his rucksack into various dresser drawers, sighed dramatically. "Lily isn't a nut case James. You're friends. Honestly, after some sort of Hail-Merlin miracle, last year managed to become good friends with the girl. She's kind and sweet; she wouldn't say anything nasty to your face unless you deserved it. She's not going to lose her cool over your questionable appointment as Head Boy."

"True." Remus jumped in. "Just don't brag about it. That's what she hates – arrogance. Explain that you were surprised too and end with the fact that you're excited to have the position and that you'll get to work with her."

"Right…" James sighed as he continued his path across the room. "It's just… this is the first time I'm seeing her all summer and I want it to go well."

Remus and Sirius shot each other a glance that went unnoticed by James who had his back to his friends as he walked past a window overlooking the busy backyard.

"You mean, you haven't seen her since the train ride home?" Sirius asked, the tone of surprise in his voice causing James to turn on his heel quickly.

"No. Why? Is that strange?"

"Uh…" was Sirius' response as he jumped back into unpacking, clearly at a loss for words. "Maybe? I've seen Rowan and Ollie around quite a bit. Ollie and I actually met up a few times over the summer at Fortescue's Ice Cream to catch up – she brought Lily and Rowan along once or twice."

James' eyes widened in sheer panic as the realization set in that he may have dropped a very important ball that was seemingly left in his court.

"And how many times have you seen Evans?" James all but cried out at Remus who was busy, pointedly, looking out the nearest window.

"Oh… you know… Maybe five or six times?"

Sirius began to laugh hysterically as James shouted "WHAT? AND YOU DIDN'T THINK TO INVITE ME?"

"We just meet up for lunch sometimes and go hunting around muggle London for books and music… We've been doing it for ages! We're good friends! YOU KNEW THAT." Remus finished standing up and walking towards James. He leaned in, his face etched with exhaustion from the oncoming full moon, and put his hands on James' shoulders. "Get your shit together mate. She's had a busy summer helping out with her mum's store and visiting Ollie and Rowan every other weekend. Lily doesn't sit around and pine; now, pull yourself together and let's figure out how you're going to tell her you're Head Boy."

And with that the three mates settled back into their friendly banter, trying to plot out how exactly James could tell Lily that he'd been chosen to help lead the school as Head Boy, debating the merits of word choice, and wondering whether a close proximity to the pool was a bad idea.

-Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Feel free to review =)


End file.
